A Broken Memory
by Zina - The Realm of Asgard
Summary: (PruAus) Gilbert ends up taking a trip down memory lane...and finds something unexpected.


**A broken memory (AU)**

_An AU where Prussia won in a war with Austria. This is when WWI should have been, but no Austria…no WWI. Prussia is still a large part of Europe._

It was a gloomy day. The house was silent, not that it was anything new. His house had been silent for years. Not a key was played on the piano…not a string plucked on the violin. Of course…this wasn't always his place. It used to belong to a nation he knew…Austria.

Prussia sighed tiredly as he sat on an old, dusty couch. He remembered back then…the war between him and Austria. He shouldn't of won, but somehow he did. He took the country and added it to his great empire, but at a price. Austria had seemed fine for many years. People who still clamed to be Austrian kept him living. It wasn't until just three years ago that Austria had started fading. The Austrian spirit of the people had finally vanished…and so did Austria.

Prussia rolled over and looked at the piano. It was covered in the dust like the rest of the place. He remembered how Austria used to come in here and just play for hours. He slapped himself and jumped up. "Ugh! Vhy do I keep thinking about zee prick? He is long gone! Who cares?" He walked over to the piano and opened it. "Hm. I did let zee place get dusty…" He blew on the piano bench to get the dust off then slowly sat down. He looked at the white keys. He could play…Fritz had taught him how, but the last person to touch the piano…

Prussia shook his head. "Nein! It's my piano…I can play it if I vant…" He started playing a favorite of his, and he couldn't help but think of the man he used to bug. Why…why couldn't he get him out of his head? He opened his red eyes to see purple eyes looking right back at him. He jumped back and fell off the piano bench. "V-Vat zee—" There he was…the man he had been sulking about for three years…just sitting on the piano.

"What are you doing Prussia? I said no touching my piano." Austria said calmly as he crossed his arms. He seemed real…his body looked whole and his eyes…alive.

Prussia blinked. "You…WHERE ZEE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!?" He growled. "You are dead! I vatched you fade away in my arms!" He got up and narrowed his eyes at the Austria on the piano. "Your last vords—"

"This was inevitable, stop crying." Austria said calmly. "I remember them. I am the one who said them."

Prussia looked almost sick. There was no way it could be Austria. Once a country is gone…they are gone. Loosing memories is possible, like his younger brother, but you can't fade and then pop back up. "You…you aren't real!" Prussia growled. "Don't mess vith me!" Prussia walked over and gripped the Austria's day cravat. "You are eizer a fake or I am going crazy."

Austria sighed. "You have become very edgy." He narrowed his eyes. "You are touching me, ja?"

"ZAT DOESN'T MEAN SCHEIßE!" Prussia yelled, his eyes seemed to be mixed with different emotions. "Zere…is just no vay…"

Austria leaned close to him. "Then must I prove it to you?" He said kissing the Prussian on the lips.

Prussia's eyes widened, but he quickly gave in. This guy did kiss a lot like the Austria he knew…but…He snapped out of it and pulled away. "Nein…nein Austria never vas zee one to make zee first move. Nice try." Prussia smirked. "Get out. Now." He commanded firmly, pointing to the door.

Austria stood up, but he just stood looking at Prussia…not moving. "Death changes you, Prussia. Oh, but would wouldn't know that would you." Austria gently grabbed Prussia' arm and pulled him closer. "Learn to trust people."

Prussia pulled away from Austria and pushed him back, causing Austria to slam into the piano with a huf. "Don't you dare touch me." Prussia growled.

Austria looked at Prussia. "You really are difficult Prussia."

"Shut up!" Prussia couldn't take hearing his voice anymore. It was driving him mad. He went over and punched the Austrian in the face with as much strength as he could muster.

Austria let out a gasp. He was already leaning on the piano from when he was pushed, so the punch made his head slam onto the piano. He moved his head slightly to look at Prussia. His glasses were broken. His nose was bleeding as well as a cut on his cheekbone. "You…" He managed to get out.

Prussia shook out his fist. It felt good to punch him, but…he couldn't stand the sight of him. Even if this wasn't actually Austria…he looked fucking hot like that. "I guess…I'm just used to fighting you." Prussia tried to fight it off, but his body seemed to be moving on his own as he walked over and leaned over Austria. "Now, let me test you."

Austria narrowed his eyes. "Not after you punched—"

Prussia put his hand over the Austrian's lips as he removed the broken glasses. "Even if you aren't him…you asked for zis." He licked the blood from the cut on Austria's cheek and rubbed his knee against Austria's crotch. Austria let out a low moan from under Prussia's hand. Prussia smiled. "Humph. Look at you." He chuckled, narrowing his eyes as he brought his free hand down to undo Austria's trousers. "You are really wanting zis huh?"

Austria's face had already gone red as he mumbled something. He lifted his hands to remove Prussia's from his mouth, but Prussia moved first. He used one hand to take old of Austria's wrists and pinning them to the piano. "You aren't moving 'Austria'." He said almost frighteningly coldly as his fingers made their way to Austria's manhood, causing a huff from Austria. "You are—"

"I am vat?" Prussia smirked. "Jerking you off? Ja I—"

Prussia jumped as a loud sound of thunder woke him up, causing him to roll off the couch. He rubbed his head and sat up. "It vas…" He looked over to the still dusty, unopened piano as he stood up. "A dream huh…" He sighed, running his hand through his white hair. "All of zee sudden…a dream like zat?" He walked over to the piano and placed his hand on it. "Man Roddy…staying at your place gives me veird dreams." He lifted his hand, leaving a handprint then turned. "Vell… Gute Nacht." He sighed before quickly turning and leaving the room. As he left a cold breeze seemed to blow through the room as a smaller handprint appeared besides Prussia's by something unseen, slightly touching Prussia's. A soft whisper sounded. "Gute Nacht…Prussia."


End file.
